deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina VS Sans
Rosalina VS Sans is a Mario vs Undertale themed DB. It was made by Withersoul 235 and Adamjensen2030. The episode does not count as a real episode in WS235's season; it's an out of season episode. Intro Two very powerful characters known for using Telekinesis Boomstick: Like Rosalina, mother of the Lumas and watcher of the cosmos Sans: And Sans, the skeleton Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Rosalina Rosalina's story begins when she meets a young Luma in a rusted spaceship, where they rebuild spaceship to go search for the Luma's mother. They traverse through the space, encountering comets, asteroids, and Star Bits. Rosalina then starts to miss her mother, but the two begin to build a new home that would eventually become the Comet Observatory. As she and the Luma build the home, Rosalina takes more Lumas under her wing. After they see their 100th comet, Rosalina looks back at her home planet, which then causes her to feel greatly upset and homesick, and then comes to terms with the fact that her own mother is dead. The young Luma who traversed with Rosalina tells her that her mother is always part of her, and then transforms into a comet that can traverse to Rosalina's home planet. Rosalina then declares that she and the Lumas are her family now, and goes back to her home planet every once in one hundred years. Abilities: And to protect the Luma's from harm she is given the power of the cosmos thanks to her wand. Most of Rosalina's powers and abilities come from her wand. With her wand she can use magic to do interesting thing. Her wand gives her some form of telekinesis, allowing her to move objects without physically touching them. She can create shooting stars to shower her opponents and do some nasty damage, which is illogical since stars are nonphysical objects but that's video game logic after all. She can manipulate gravity to change the battle field and control it. She is slower than Mario but she can hover to get across holes and move faster. If she needs to go somewhere she can create a launch star to travel at massively faster than light speeds. Capable of going to planets in seconds due to Launch Stars. Though she cannot influence direction when activate. But with her wand she can use some martial arts for physical attacks. She can whack you with magic and is fast enough to block star bits. With the wand she can perform the famous spin attack which works for offense, defense, and another jump. She can also speak telepathically to people. She can teleport things short distances and create holograms of herself to communicate with others even more. She can also create a ring of light that moves up or down. But her best factor is not offense, but her defense. If you want to hurt her you need to get past her lightning fast reaction speed with her wand, or her shields. Her shields can range from being small enough to keep her safe, to as big as the comet observatory. And these shields are strong enough to keep a black hole from tearing it apart. Think about that. A black hole is a condensed piece of energy that sucks and tears everything apart, even light. She can also take control of people, and force them to do whatever she wants with the Cosmic Spirit. Feats: She is powerful enough with her wand and Grand Star to reset the timeline, is superior to Bowser, survive spin off games like mario party, and has kept the galaxy in check for quite a while. Weaknesses: However she has little to no combat experience. She is more of a pacifist, preferring to let someone else do her work while she stays behind to read bedtime stories. And if she gets hit it will hurt badly because she is still a mortal human being. She is powerless without her wand. But with abilities like these it is highly unlikely that she can be hit. Rosalina: Do you hear the baby stars? These newborns will grow up to become galaxies someday. When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star... And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way.... So...you'll see. Sans TBA Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Right now! It's time for a Death Battle! Polls Who do you want to win ? Rosalina Sans Who do you think will win ? Rosalina Sans Who do you prefer ? Rosalina Sans Death Battle TBA Results TBA Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year